A Bee's Musings
by Nessy
Summary: What was the bee thinking when it stung Scully?


TITLE: A Bee's Musings (1/1)  
AUTHOR: Nessy & Cirglas  
SUMMARY: What was the bee thinking when it stung Scully?  
KEYWORDS: third person (animal) POV, Mulder/Scully Romance,  
the almost-kiss scene in the movie  
RATING: PG-13 (some cursing – but straight from the movie)  
CLASSIFICATION: V R A - H?  
SPOILERS/TIMELINE: FTF!! This takes place during the movie  
itself! If you haven't seen it (YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT?!)  
this piece won't make much sense.  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: This story has been hanging around my hard  
drive FOREVER!Cirglas, this is for you. It is a great big  
'thank you' for all your help over the last few years with  
the stories. We came up with the idea together, and I  
finally was able to follow through.  
Has it really been over 6 years since our last story? Wow.  
'Thank you' to everyone who has read our stories and given  
us such wonderful feedback. We appreciate you guys/gals.  
FEEDBACK, ARCHIVE: Gossamer and EP are okay, anywhere else is fine,  
too, but please let us know, and only as long the disclaimer  
stays intact.  
We lost our internet home (on Geocities) due to inactivity,  
but If you are interested in reading our other stories, find  
them at Gossamer or you can email me and I'll be happy to  
send them your way.

DISCLAIMER: Scully, Mulder and the Grays (goes for aliens  
AND consortium), and even the bee belong to Chris Carter and  
Co. We don't own anything. Not even anything as small as the  
tiny virus. (sigh) So please don't sue us, we're not  
making any money with this.

DATE: Started: Spring 2000. Finished: February 2007.  
Finally Posted: Jan 2008

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A BEE'S MUSINGS (1/1)  
by Nessy and Cirglas

I hate Waiting.

Don't get me wrong I love my job, but unfortunately, waiting  
is a major part of it. You see, I understand that as a rule,  
timing is very important and waiting usually gives me enough  
time to plot and prepare the next step of my mission.

But I'm finished with planning now(have been for a few  
hours)and I'm still waiting for the right moment to  
strike. I've been sitting here, hidden from view for almost  
24 hours now. I started getting stiff from holding still so  
long. You think two legs are bad? Try six! My legs were  
getting so cramped this morning that I had to take a little  
walk around during the OPR meeting. They were caught up in  
an intense discussion, so I knew they wouldn't notice me.

I guess that's one of the advantages that come with being  
small. Would have liked to have seen the Men In Black that  
could've walked around on her shoulder without being  
noticed. HA!

That's probably one of the reasons why they picked me for  
this mission and not one of those stupid, clumsy MIB's.  
Those big, bulky guys are just so incompetent at handling  
delicate situations. Sometimes the best man for an important  
job is a woman.

Maybe it is time to fully explain the reason I am here - t's  
not like I am currently short on time.

There seems to be a problem with a couple of FBI agents that  
are threatening to hinder (or at least stall) the successful  
completion of my masters' plans. It seems that my bosses are  
of the opinion that one of the partners doesn't function  
without the other and therefore I have been ordered to  
infect her.

'You must take away that which he cannot live without,' I  
was told. I was surprised that these old, gray men believed  
in the FBI agents' bond so much. They seemed to be of a more  
cynical type than to believe so strongly in something so  
intangible.

"Why the lady?..." I asked, somewhat less-than-enthusiastic  
because I believe that we business women need to stick  
together in this 'old boy's club' world... though, I admit,  
it would have been a great loss to us women if I had had to  
sting him... but I digress... Anyway, they answered my  
question with something about not wanting to make a martyr  
out of him and continued to brief me.

So here I am waiting for the perfect timing to get this  
whole thing overwith. Did I say I love my job? Well I did.  
Being a spy is interesting. You can't even imagine what I  
have heard sitting on walls and hiding in clothes so far.

But I am not stupid.

I know that this will be my last assignment. Bees can only  
sting once, after that they die.

Right now we're driving in her car - I don't know where  
we're heading, but she drives like she does everything else:  
careful, sufficient, thoughtful, and quietly. Not even the  
radio is on to keep her company as she is lost in thought  
making her way through the dark streets, harshly illuminated  
by passing cars.

For security reasons I wasn't given her name, but I do have  
ears - actually I don't, pardon my mistake. Been around  
humans too long. Where was I? Right. I overheard a  
conversation between some of those gray-haired men and her  
name was mentioned.

Dana Scully. Or, as her partner calls her: "Scully".

I am supposed to prepare Dana Scully for incubation.

I was recruited and trained for this task only, all other  
assignments were merely training and tests.

So why am I so anxious about the whole thing?

The problem is, I know my sting will kill her. Not  
immediately, but the effects of infection with the virus and  
incubation will take her life.

And in the past day I've come to know her better than I'd  
ever want to know my victim. I am not the cold-blooded hit-  
woman you might think I am: I've come to respect her knowing  
all that I know now. She is strong and courageous, but  
sympathetic and compassionate. She cares a great deal for  
her partner, and he for her. She is very intelligent... The  
way she throws around those medical terms could make her  
seem conceited and arrogant to some that don't take the time  
to understand her, but in the meantime I've found out that  
she simply knows what she's talking about. She doesn't like  
mistakes, neither her own nor others', but she soon forgives  
them and accepts them as the small slips they are and not  
terrible flaws she cannot see past.

I also felt sorry for her. I mean, hey, she didn't even get  
to shower and change since they got back from Texas. This  
partner of hers dragged her down to 'Ole Tex' and they  
stayed so long that she had to rush to that OPR meeting this  
morning and still was late. Her boss seemed to be worried  
about that, too. But he didn't admit that in words. He  
sounded like he realized a while back that she accepted the  
career choices she had made and the on-the-move lifestyle  
they brought with them. To be honest, I think she might  
actually be enjoying the perpetual motion.

Lucky girl.

I wish I could say that...

Oh, okay, so maybe I've realized that I don't have such a  
great life after all, so sue me...

It's just... She seems happy with what life has dealt her...  
or at least she was happy until that OPR meeting I've  
already mentioned. It was there that she was told that she  
and her handsome partner were to be split up - big time. For  
heaven's sake, she is being sent to Utah for reassignment!  
They really didn't want them working together anymore.

Well, the FBI partners probably would have found a way to  
work together anyway, even with her in Utah. That's how I  
come into the picture... to prevent the continuation of  
their work by ending their partnership once and for all.

But, this intelligent woman I'm hiding on ... this lady with  
an IQ of I-don't-know-how-high that I thought up until then  
loved her job... handed in her resignation! Just like that.  
Believe me, I was there, I saw it... She refused to play  
along. My respect for my target rose another notch that  
moment. However, I was curious: How would her partner react  
to her quitting the Bureau? Would he salute her as I am, or  
will he be upset that she is leaving him?

I suspect it is his possible reaction to the news that has  
had her lost in thought these past 30 minutes. It is  
beginning to dawn on me that I have a pretty good idea where  
we are headed…

Yep, I know where we are – we just pulled up in front of his  
apartment building. Should have known that she would seek  
him out immediately, to convey her decision to him. To tell  
him that she's not going to UTAH, no matter what orders she  
might have gotten. That she would rather quit than be a pawn  
in the consortium's game.

But, quitting was not the kind of news she could give him  
over the phone or by email. She had to make sure he  
understood her reasons, her motivation. Had to ask him to  
understand.

I'm feeling pretty good about my psychological profile of  
her at this point. The thought briefly crosses my mind,  
that, if I were human I might like to do this kind of thing  
for a living, before I strike it down harshly. That line of  
thinking has no benefit for me at this point.

She sits in the car for a few seconds, no question gathering  
the strength she will need to see him, to prepare the words  
she knows he will not want to hear.

The only sound I hear is her controlled even-paced  
breathing. I can feel her pulse and it tells a completely  
different story. It is not the regular, even rhythm that I  
had grown accustomed to. It's a little off-beat, and faster  
than usual, betraying her anxiety at the importance of the  
encounter to come. Other than her heart beat, nothing seems  
out of place.

Finally, she composes herself and gets out of the car and  
enters the building.

... We are in the entrance hall and it looks like she is  
more anxious than I had thought - the doors to the elevator  
open and she hesitates. Only for a second, but nevertheless  
hesitates. Then she immediately snorts in self-contempt and  
squares her shoulders... she steps into the cabin with her  
chin held high.

The ride up seems to take forever. Scully's getting nervous  
again: She's uneasily shifting her weight from foot to foot  
and scratching her neck which in turn makes me nervous as  
heck. Then she gets herself back under control. She folds  
her arms in front of her chest and takes a deep breath. She  
will bravely meet her destiny...

Finally, we arrive on the right floor and the doors ding  
open.

She uncrosses her arms and resolutely steps out into the  
hallway and I have to wonder if she really ever had been  
anxious at all or if I had just imagined her nervousness.  
But as soon as we come into sight of Mulder's slightly ajar  
door, she slows her steps, and I am once again aware of the  
importance that this meeting has for her. Arriving there,  
she knocks on his door hesitantly and opens it a fragment  
wider so her small form can slip in.

It's time to hide again, so I crawl back under her collar  
from the place that I had wandered to get a view of where we  
were going.

I don't hear him say anything, but she opens the  
conversation without preamble: "Salt Lake City, Utah.  
Transfer effective immediately. I've already gave Skinner my  
letter of resignation."

Uh oh. Real tactful, Scully, how nice of you to break it to  
him so softly.

"You can't quit now, Scully", he says, shock and  
disappointment in his voice. Thattaboy! You tell her.

"I can, Mulder." She sighs slightly. "I debated whether or  
not even to tell you in person, because I knew --"

But before she finds the right words to end her sentence, he  
interrupts her: "We're close to something, we're on the  
verge here."

I hang on every word that is being said. This is better than  
any movie plot!

"You're on the verge, Mulder. Please don't do this to me."

I hear something slamming and I sure hope its not one of his  
wonderful long hands into a wall – where did that thought  
just come from??

"After what you saw last night, after all you've seen, you  
can just walk away?"

"I have. I did. It's done."

'C'mon', I think. 'Girl, you gotta tell him why. Tell him  
you don't want to play THEIR game. Tell him you want to stay  
here with him.' And I suddenly realize that that is  
probably the biggest reason for her resignation of them all.

I sigh. I just hope he understands, 'cause she sure isn't  
very forthcoming with that information.

"I need you on this, Scully." My little bee heart melts at  
these words.

"You don't need me, Mulder. You never have. I've held you  
back."

Silence. SAY SOMETHING, MULDER!! She waits, but he  
hesitates a moment to long.

"I gotta go," she says, and turns to leave. With quick even  
steps we're halfway down the hall when I hear his long legs  
catching up.

"If you wanna tell yourself that so you can leave with a  
clear conscience, you can, but you're wrong." His voice  
follows us down the hall and suddenly he's there behind her  
and she turns. I can feel her breathing hard now, obviously  
upset with her situation.

"Why did they assign me to you in the first place, Mulder?  
To debunk your work, to reign you in. To shut you down."

"But you saved me. As difficult and frustrating as it's been  
sometimes, your goddamn strict rationalism and science have  
saved me a thousand times over. You kept me honest, you made  
me a whole person. I owe you everything. Scully, and you owe  
me nothing." A moment of thick silence follows and then: "I  
don't know if I wanna do this alone, I don't even know if I  
can. And if I quit now, they win."

Would it be appropriate for a bee to cry now? So what, I'm a  
sap underneath my tough hit-bee exterior.

I feel movement and my senses pick up his smell just when I  
realize that they are hugging. I'm still in shock from the  
deep emotions that he expressed to her. I believe my masters  
may have been correct when they concluded that he cannot go  
on without her. He just confirmed that himself.

But for some reason, instead not caring as I did in the  
beginning, I have started rooting for them.

Apparently, she is moved by his words as well. I can hear  
her breath catch in her emotion-tightened throat. She says  
nothing, but I hope that they have some kind of silent  
communication that I am not privy to, because such sweet  
words of his deserve some kind of answer.

I guess he gets his answer when she kisses his forehead  
tenderly. It is now when I realize that his large hand is  
moving dangerously close to me around her neck. I move from  
under her collar to sit atop the collar, making sure that I  
can see that hand in case it moves to endanger me.

I realize that this gives me the opportunity to see a little  
more of what is going on. They rest their foreheads against  
one another for a moment, then pull apart.

Wow, what a moment!

I briefly wonder how long both of them have waited to  
confess their true feelings for each other. Months? Years?

And suddenly I am painfully aware of my duty. They have  
waited so long to admit their feelings and here I am waiting  
for the moment to strike and forever end their partnership.  
'You must take away that which he cannot live without'. What  
a weight to have on your conscience.

They have not moved for quite a while so I sneak a peak  
around the corner. They are gazing at each other. For what  
seems like forever. Then, ever so slightly he moves in...

I know immediately what he is up to. 'Please, Powers-That-  
Be', I pray, 'interrupt them. There is no need for him to  
suffer even more when I take her away. Don't let them step  
across that final boundary into the land of no return...'

And I realize that I am the one with the power to do just  
that.

I attack.

But, I am too late, I hesitated too long. Their lips brush  
as I feel her flinch in pain.

"Ow!"

"I'm sorry, Scully."

'Me too, my friends, me too.' I feel tired, unable to move,  
but what pains me is my heart breaking for the two.

"No! Something stung me." She seems insulted that he would  
think that she moved away from him. I feel her move but I am  
too weak. I cannot escape. Why try? I'm already dying.

Small, deft fingers close around me and pull me into the  
light. They inspect me and I finally get a good look at my  
'enemy' that I have grown so fond of. What a beautiful  
couple...

She unceremoniously drops me beside her feet while he rubs  
her neck concernedly. "It must've gotten in your shirt."

As I am fading in and out I hear their voices.

"Mulder?"

"Hm?" He distractedly asks. Is he still thinking of  
continuing the kiss? His mood will change quickly - I am  
sorry to predict that.

"Something's wrong." For the first time since I have known  
her, I hear true fear in her voice.

He can hear it too and immediately becomes concerned.  
"What?"

"I'm having lessinating pain in--"

'I am so sorry. Please forgive me.' I try to stay conscious  
for a few seconds more so burn their memory into my mind in  
case for some miracle reason I should awake from this ordeal  
again.

"What?"

" -- My chest. Oh!" I can see her silhouette fall into him.

"Scully?" He's panicking. I can hear it all the way through  
the dark tunnel that I suddenly find myself in. Their voices  
echo more than the empty hallway should allow.

"My motor functions are ineffective." I feel more than see  
the movement. He is laying her down. "My pulse is thready,  
and I have a funny taste in the back of my throat."

"I think you are experiencing anaphylactic shock." He's  
trying to be rational, calm. All three of us know it's not  
working.

She manages to gurgle the next few words: "No, Mulder, I  
have no allergies."

And he runs for help.

'Please, forgive me.' And then the warm darkness swallows  
me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End

Please tell us what you thought!

Nessy

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I FINALLY FOUND SOMEONE  
by Barbra Streisand & Bryan Adams

I finally found someone  
That knocks me off my feet  
I finally found the one  
That makes me feel complete

It started over coffee  
We started out as friends  
It's funny how from simple things  
The best things begin


End file.
